


【all梅】夏日记

by Phone_5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phone_5/pseuds/Phone_5
Summary: 夏天到了，一切似乎都是那么美好。





	【all梅】夏日记

**Author's Note:**

> 夏天到了，一切似乎都是那么美好。

1  
西班牙人借来了一辆敞篷车，看着英国人和德国人一边抱怨车子太小一边尽力将行李塞进后备箱，坐在副驾的梅西系好安全带然后从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖，那是他的室友阿圭罗给他的，虽然他极力反对梅西的这次夏日旅行计划，但还是很贴心的帮室友收拾好了行李。

“我不知道你为什么那么喜欢老男人！”阿圭罗将梅西最喜欢的杯子塞进背包。  
“应该说我喜欢的男人恰好都有点儿老。”梅西正抱着手机打游戏。  
“问题是三个，你居然同时和三个老男人交往，这也太……”  
“行了，我刚刚叫了外卖，算我请客。”

梅西理解阿圭罗的顾虑，但自己真的是很喜欢那三个人，不分先后。  
“佩普你就不能戴个帽子么，太亮了！”后座的克洛普抱怨道。  
“你应该向英国绅士学学。”瓜迪奥拉翻了个白眼。  
戴着墨镜的莱因克尔推了推墨镜没说话。  
“kop，我给你准备了礼物，生日快乐。”梅西递给了德国人一个红色的盒子。  
“谢谢，你真应该和我一起坐在后排，这样我就能抱抱你了。”露出一排白到发光的牙齿，这让英国人怀疑起墨镜的质量。

这次的旅行是莱因克尔提出的，自己最爱的小男孩儿马上就满20岁了，又正好是暑假，选择去海边旅行真是再好不过了，但英国人没想到会有电灯泡，而且驾驶座那个还瓦数不小。

而此时整车最亮的灯也在忿忿不平，明明至少在这辆车上自己才是最先认识梅西的！当时的梅西还是个18岁的小男孩，留着半长的卷发穿着巴塞罗那大学足球队的客场球衣，浅色的衣服上是绿色的草汁和褐色的泥土，脸上也是脏兮兮，但那双亮晶晶的眼睛瞬间就抓住了这位大学教授的心。30出头的西班牙人本不相信一见钟情，但他再也无法将目光从那个星星般的孩子身上移开，他会去看那个孩子的比赛，会为他的每一次盘带惊叹，为他每一次的射门欢呼，也会为他被侵犯而愤怒，为他的伤痕而难过。

收到礼物的德国人有些得意，他是利物浦大学球队的教练，在一次欧洲大学足球比赛中克洛普第一次亲眼见到梅西。小个子的前锋真的很难对付，就算赛前做了很多针对性战略安排，利物浦的球门依然被对方的10号攻破了，两次。比赛结束，最后的比分在克洛普眼中已经不重要了，他拥抱了穿着10号球衣的对手，巨大的身高差让教练轻而易举地将对方圈在自己怀里，大概就是在那个时候，那位优秀的攻击手将球射入了德国人的心门。

看着身边的德国人爱不释手地捧着礼物，莱因克尔想起了行李箱里给梅西准备的生日礼物。记得他们第一次见面的时候，小孩就眉飞色舞地和自己说起了对阿根廷球员艾马尔的崇拜，那个时候梅西对年长的英国人而言不过是一个碰巧在同一间咖啡馆避雨的陌生人，但他居然认出了自己这个退役球员。虽然已经不在踢球，快五十岁的莱因克尔开始了他作为旅行作家的人生，腼腆的大学生在谈到足球时整个人散发着别样的光，这一点深深的吸引了英国人。再后来，他去看了梅西的比赛，从此坠入情网。

到达海边别墅的时候正好算是西班牙的午餐时间，看着房主太太准备的午餐梅西觉得自己并不是很饿，他在车上吃了不少旅行收集的来自世界各地的糖果，还有德国人带给自己的蜂蜜蛋糕。于是他兴致勃勃地开始参观起这栋建筑，毕竟他要在这里待一周呢。别墅是克洛普联系的，两层楼的哥特式建筑位于一个小岛，周围的住户都出去度假了，也就是说这七天整个岛就是他们四个人的，步行15分钟就能到达小岛这侧的沙滩，或者也可以选择唯一的桥梁去往对面人群更多更热闹的沙滩，房主甚至还给了他们准备了游艇的钥匙。  
“莱奥你可以先选卧室。”德国人话音未落，梅西就已经冲到二楼。“这个房间可以看到海，这边可以看到对面的沙滩。那边的礁石就像大力神杯。”年轻的阿根廷人激动得不得了。  
“年轻真好，”停好车的瓜迪奥拉走进房子，他看上去有些疲惫。“如果你还有力气就把行李那上楼。”但他并不指望小家伙听话。  
三个人在餐桌边坐好，气氛变得有些微妙。“咳咳，加里你可以把条约拿出来了。”克洛普推了推眼镜。  
瓜迪奥拉不自觉地用手指敲击着餐桌，被四只眼睛牢牢盯着的英格兰人从外套口袋里拿出了他的口袋笔记本。“如果没什么其他异议，就直接签了吧。”  
三个男人围着一个小小笔记本的画面真的很奇怪，“不管怎么说这次的假期我可不想出什么乱子。”瓜迪奥拉眯着眼睛认真阅读着笔记本上的英文单词。  
“只要莱奥开心就行了呗，我对条款不是很在意，我又不会和你们吵架。”德国人扫了一眼笔记本上的条款，就开始摆弄起梅西送给他的帽子，“他可真贴心，这个帽子真的挺适合我的。”  
莱因克尔和瓜迪奥拉交换了一个眼神，继续讨论起其它条款。  
等到三个人都将名字签写完成，已经是黄昏了，晚霞透过落地窗撒在二楼的走廊上。英格兰人第一个发现了被埋在一堆抱枕里的梅西，年轻的阿根廷人抱着一个足球样子的抱枕睡着了。  
他可真可爱，莱因克尔正想着德国人已经快人一步拿出了手机开始拍照，而西班牙人则是弯腰把人抱了起来放到床上。  
最后三个人通过抽签的方式分配了卧室，瓜迪奥拉和莱因克尔分别在梅西卧室的左边和右边，而克洛普只能将刚搬上楼的行李拿到楼下的卧室。  
希望这次的度假之旅能够顺利，这大概是这栋屋子的人唯一共同的心愿。

2  
克洛普自己也没想到会在客厅的沙发上睡着，电视还在开着，但球赛已经结束了。吵醒自己的是一手拿着毯子一手按着沙发的梅西，这个姿势看起来就像要准备偷吻自己，如果不是他嘴上还带着一圈儿酸奶的痕迹。即使是在昏暗的客厅，借着电视机的光梅西的脸也已经红透了。“我本来打算叫佩普和加里把你抬回房间的……”德国人的舌头舔过梅西的嘴唇，成功阻止了梅西接下来要说的话。  
“我不会把你半夜起来偷喝酸奶的事情告诉佩普的。”胡渣磨蹭着男孩儿柔嫩的脸颊。  
“那你是不是还要抱着我睡觉？”男孩干脆把整个身体的重量都压到德国人身上。  
这回轮到克洛普不好意思了，他在接受采访的时候还真的说过这句话。主要还是作为利物浦大学足球队教练表达一下对对手球队头牌的赞美，至于这句话中到底有多少其他的成分那大概就只有当事人自己清楚了。  
两个人从沙发腻歪到卧室，小家伙自从对自己表明心迹之后就变得特别大胆，虽然也会脸红，但时不时的发言还是让刚过完40岁生日的德国人心跳加速。现在的自己就像一个纸箱，而阿根廷人就像一直小猫，看着一直往自己怀里钻的梅西，克洛普长叹了一口气将对方抱得更紧了。

利物浦的秋天有些冷，像往常一样，作为教练的克洛普喜欢在比赛前散散步放松一下过于紧绷的神经。自己当初离开多特蒙德其实还挺不舍，但如今也已经适应了英国湿冷的气候，也许食物还需要在努力适应一下。于是他冒着小雨来到常去的街心公园，却发现自己最喜欢坐的长椅已经被人霸占了。穿着巴萨球衣外套的小个子带着一顶过大的帽子，整个人缩成了一个球，已经认出了对方的克洛普选择从身后摘掉小孩儿的帽子。  
看着小孩反应迅速地跳上椅子去抢被自己高高举起的帽子，德国人不禁笑出了声。  
“怎么一个人在这儿淋雨？”利物浦教练干脆在梅西旁边的空位上坐下，他很喜欢身边的男孩不仅仅时教练对球员，而且还不是自己队伍的球员。  
“迷路了。”阿根廷人话不多，但态度还算是友好。虽然是自己下一个对手的教练，但梅西本人并不讨厌克洛普，甚至还有点儿喜欢他。看着他在场边充满激情地鼓励着球员，梅西觉得他一定能成为一名很好的教练。不过，其实梅西也有自己的小心思，他很喜欢看德国人接受采访，虽然作为一个大学校队教练接受采访的机会不多，但梅西基本上把能找到的克洛普接受采访的视频都看了。  
于是好心的德国人在梅西断断续续的形容中找到了巴萨球队的落脚宾馆，还得到了小个子一个感激的拥抱。

球场上的阿根廷人就像是一个魔法师，足球就是他的魔杖。他一次次创造着魔法即使是对手也为他痴迷，这种美妙的感觉无法用语言形容。观众们也在为他沸腾，当梅西踢进了一个精彩绝伦的任意球时，克洛普注意到在欢呼的人海之中闪亮的光头和站在椅子上手舞足蹈退役球员。他注意到梅西看向自己的目光，甚至给了自己一个wink，如果是别人也许会被当作挑衅，但如果是莱奥……  
下半场，巴萨的教练换下了10号，进了2个球的男孩似乎不是很乐意，但还是用毛巾捂着脸坐回了替补席，克洛普能看到梅西正隔着毛巾对巴萨的教练吐舌头，对方似乎感受到了利物浦教练的注视，有点儿不好意思地对克洛普眨了眨眼睛。  
接下来的比赛算得上势均力敌，甚至因为主场球迷的助威利物浦的表现显得更占优。  
比赛结束后，送走了球员，准备离开更衣室的德国人被守在门口的小个子狠狠撞到了胸口。看着被塞在手里的糖果，克洛普不禁笑了，“我就是，为了表示感谢，那个，谢谢你送我回宾馆。”阿根廷人刚洗过澡，粉白的皮肤散发着柑橘沐浴乳的味道。“还需要我送你回去么？你们的大巴已经走了吧？”忍不住伸手捏了捏梅西的脸，比想象中还要柔软。  
“不用了，”巴萨的前锋摆脱了德国人的魔爪，“佩普会直接送我回学校。”看到克洛普把糖放进口袋， “记得要吃哟，加里带的糖果都还挺不错的。” 梅西小声提醒道，然后就转身离开了。  
当德国人看到糖纸上的电话号码时，简直要被阿根廷人的浪漫主义情怀震惊了，至于接下来两人间的罗曼蒂克关系就更不在克洛普的控制范围内了。

而此时躺在地上的情况更是出乎克洛普的预料了，小腹的疼痛和前几个小时的可不一样，不久前还在自己怀里老实的像兔子一样的小家伙刚刚可是狠狠地给了自己一脚，德国人用半个月的工资打赌，那肯定是左脚。  
捂着肚子站起身，看着霸占了整张床的梅西，克洛普露出了一个无奈的笑容，报复性地揉了揉梅西的头发，然后在对方额头留下来一个吻就抱着毯子在卧室里的沙发上睡过去了。但过了一会儿失去了怀抱的梅西又迷迷糊糊地粘了过来，可怜的德国人只好一边缩着高大的身子，一边抱着压在自己身上的梅西。不到20岁的小孩儿拽着克洛普的圆领T恤，规律的呼吸声在德国人耳边放大了无数倍，足球教练将手伸进对方的衣服捏了捏小孩儿腰上的软肉，换来了对方不满的哼哼，但德国人并没有打算住手的意思，结果被狠狠地咬了一口脖子。

第二天一早脖子上有着可疑齿痕的克洛普和捂着腰的梅西被一大早就去梅西房间找人的莱因克尔和被一大早就因为找不到人而大喊大叫的英国人吵醒的瓜迪奥拉发现正躺在地板上抢毯子。

3  
餐桌上安静的可怕，系着围裙的西班牙人包揽了准备早晨的工作，但因为睡眠不足整个脸都黑得吓人。英国人精神也不是很好，目光总是不自觉地飘向德国人脖子上的齿痕。德国人打折哈气又拿了一片面包，“佩普你做的煎蛋真不错。”换来的是对方的怒视。  
“佩普，你没睡好么？”梅西小声地拉了拉西班牙人的围裙。  
瓜迪奥拉的脸色稍微缓和了些，“你不是要去海边么，早点儿去不会太热。”伸手抹掉梅西嘴角的面包屑，“要不要再来一个煎蛋？”  
“咳咳，海边的话我带莱奥去就好，你们两个去采购点儿食物吧，冰箱都空了。”莱因克尔发话了。  
“我昨天看还有几瓶酸奶和一盒沙拉。”瓜迪奥拉打开了冰箱。  
梅西紧张地看了德国人一眼，对方立刻心领神会的岔开了话题“我觉得加里的提议不错，毕竟为了安全，还是不要让英国人在烹饪领域过多涉足比较好。”  
“这是偏见！”英国人不乐意了。  
“那你们去采购吧，我和莱奥去海边。”瓜迪奥拉伸手揽住阿根廷人的肩膀，“或者让莱奥自己决定。”西班牙人显然看出了梅西的心虚。  
“那不如抽签吧……”梅西提议道，从口袋里拿出了三颗同样包装的糖果，“你们挑一颗，谁挑的是草莓味儿的就可以和我一起去海边。”把糖果放在桌面上，梅西补充道“我来做裁判，你们一个一个来。”  
英国人先参与了进来，挑了一颗糖递给小裁判。剥开糖纸，把圆滚滚的糖豆塞到嘴里，闭着眼睛品鉴一番“草莓味的！”小裁判宣布道。英国人开心地把瓜迪奥拉搭在梅西肩上的手拍开，拉着梅西准备离场。  
“等等，”瓜迪奥拉阻止了两人，“我怎么知道裁判是不是公平的？”西班牙人180的身高还是很有压迫感的。  
“那你要……”梅西的话还没说完就被对方堵住了嘴，西班牙人的吻让梅西一度以为自己会被吃掉。  
“草莓味的，”结束了一个深吻瓜迪奥拉意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“去吧，午饭回来吃。”  
等两个人离开了别墅，德国人突然反应过来“我也应该去质疑一下裁判的！”  
“我不会和你接吻的。”毫不留情的拒绝，“你如果想吃草莓糖，桌子上还有两个。”  
克洛普半信半疑地吃了一颗糖果，果然是草莓味，不甘心地又拿了一颗，也是草莓味。  
“小骗子给我们的机会都是一样的，不过加里的速度更快罢了。”瓜迪奥拉列出了采购清单，一种带着酸涩的满足感在内心涌动。

时间还早岛对岸的沙滩也没有什么人，英国人找了个位置铺上毯子，“莱奥，过来涂防晒。”  
精致的英国人，梅西在心里暗暗诽谤，还是老老实实在毯子上趴好。“晒伤的话可是会很痛的。”白色的防晒乳被挤在梅西的背上，戴着墨镜的英国人有一种被灼伤了眼睛的错觉。年轻人的背又光又滑，作为大学校队中的主力球员，梅西显得太白了，防晒乳就像融化在牛奶里，莱因克尔忍不住加大力道想留下些属于自己的痕迹。  
而对梅西而言，英国人的大手仿佛带着火焰，被触摸的肌肤就像烧了起来。肩膀，背部，蝴蝶骨，当那双手来到腰窝的时候，力道加重了。  
英国绅士凑到梅西耳边“我用以前理疗师教我的手法给你按摩一下吧。”梅西咬着嘴唇点了点头，在心中告诫自己对方只是在按摩，但变红的耳朵还是出卖了他。

当初在咖啡馆避雨的时候是自己主动找英国人搭讪的，当时他并没有认出对方是位退役球员，只是觉得戴着细框眼镜敲击着笔记本键盘的男人对自己有种莫名的吸引力，还是一起避雨的皮克告诉自己那是英国的退役球员，被称为“足球绅士”的莱因克尔。然而在后来的相处中梅西发现英国人其实并没有表现出来的那么绅士，在对待梅西时他从不吝啬赞美，甚至用粗俗不堪的词语去贬低自己。梅西之前还因为不好意思而私下让英国人收敛一点，又被抱着夸了半天谦虚。大概是因为年龄差，英国人对梅西很是宠爱，作为旅行作家的莱因克尔会在所有路过的城市寻找糖果店，然后在下次见面时送给自己心中最甜蜜的小糖果。

手指在腰间停留了很久，试探性地继续向下延伸，越过挺翘的臀部来到大腿。梅西的大腿很结实，却并不是那种石头般的坚硬。梅西并没有大长腿，但他的小腿匀称且富有魔力，英国绅士在上面烙下一吻，换来了对方的一声惊呼。  
梅西转过身，眼神里带着嗔怒，“加里！”拿起一边的防晒霜，“轮到我了！”英国人任由梅西把他推到，在自己胸口挤了一大坨白色乳霜。退役运动员的身材保持得还不错，就算已经47岁英国人依然拥有让人羡慕的宽肩窄腰，梅西在对方腰上摸了一把，防晒乳被搞得到处都是。英国人的墨镜被梅西摘掉了，年轻人凑得很近，睫毛甚至扫到了莱因克尔的脸，莱因克尔环住了梅西的腰，“我能吻你么？”即使是这种情况还能保持着绅士风度，梅西有点儿生气地咬住了对方的鼻子。然后他就被对方压在了身下，“不回答就当你默许……”话音未落就被小孩吻住了嘴，草莓糖的味道在舌尖蔓延，分开时拉出一条甜蜜的银丝。两个人抱在一起在沙滩上幼稚地打滚，直到浑身沾满了沙子的梅西想起了自己是来游泳而不是来摔跤的。  
带着黄色鸭子游泳圈的梅西真的太可爱了！鸭子泳圈后面还被做出了一个大概是尾巴的凸起正好卡在恋人的翘臀上，莱因克尔的眼神变得幽深起来。  
当初莱奥把那两个人带到自己眼前的时候，自己以为小恋人是在开玩笑。一个人怎么可以同时爱上三个人？爱情怎么可能被平均分割。从另外两个人的眼神中也能看出他们对此的不认同，但那个胆大包天的阿根廷人却很坚持，他拽着三个年纪加起来是6个自己的男人一遍遍重复着内心深处的感受，当时的眼神莱因克尔一辈子都忘不了。

4  
德国人拿着酒精给梅西的患处消毒，英国人站在一边握着梅西的手，而西班牙人则是黑着脸恨不得去戳梅西的头。  
“你应该庆幸是水母而不是鲨鱼！”瓜地奥拉还是没忍住出声嘲讽。  
“那个深度是不会有鲨鱼出没的。”莱因克尔心疼地看着小孩儿被蛰得通红的小腿。  
“你这样还怎么踢球！”  
“这个程度应该过两天就痊愈了。”克洛普吹了吹抹了酒精的创口。  
“你们就这么宠着他？”西班牙人觉得自己被针对了。  
“佩普，我好疼……”梅西委屈地看着他的老师。  
“活该！”对方不为所动。  
“佩普，我饿了。”年轻人的眼睛湿漉漉的，被这样的眼神注视着强硬的西班牙人终究还是屈服了，转身走向厨房。  
“我想吃西班牙海鲜饭。”梅西对厨房里的人喊道。  
“被海鲜咬了就要吃海鲜，你还真是睚眦必报。”克洛普捏了捏梅西的鼻子。  
“佩普生气起来可吓人了，当初他还有头发的时候，脾气就不是很好。”  
“那你们真的是认识很久了吧，他现在可是一根头发都没有了。”莱因克尔摸了摸梅西的头发，这个事实让英国人感到嫉妒，如果不是那场雨自己也许一辈子都不会和梅西发展成现在的关系。

自己和瓜迪奥拉是怎么认识的呢？一个经常来看自己踢球的男人，自己还和皮克一起嘲笑过男人那个向地中海方向发展的发型。“不过他可是学校的名人，”作为学生会主席的皮克告诉梅西，“可不是因为他的发型。”  
瓜迪奥拉曾经是巴萨校队的队长，后来成为了巴塞罗那大学的教授。“他在艺术系和哲学系学生中的人气可高了。”高大的后卫勾住发小的肩膀，“你对他很感兴趣？”梅西没有告诉皮克，他有多在意那个男人看向自己的眼神，那种炙热的仿佛会将自己融化的眼神。不仅仅是在球场上，即使梅西没有持球依然可以感受到观众席上的瓜迪奥拉的目光，就像深海中的火山岩浆。  
第一次在课堂上见到梅西，瓜迪奥拉有些吃惊，在他的印象里，梅西可不是会对自己的课程感兴趣的孩子。整堂课下来，阿根廷人就只是目不转睛地盯着讲台上的导师，这大概是西班牙人上过的压力最大的一堂课，但他依然保持着外表的不动声色。直到下课后，梅西咬着棒棒糖跟着瓜迪奥拉来到办公室。  
“先生，”这个称呼让瓜迪奥拉感受到了一种前所未有的战栗，那种酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着脊椎冲向大脑，他的手指忍不住开始颤抖，用尽了一生的自制力才克制住不去拥抱眼前的孩子。“我想向您请教一个问题。”小孩仰着头看着自己，眼睛亮晶晶的就像刚出生的小动物，半长微卷的头发看上去非常柔软。  
后来他们接吻了，梅西的嘴唇带着葡萄糖的味道，瓜迪奥拉觉得自己就像在亲吻清晨草尖儿上的露水，也许下一秒它就阳光蒸发消失不见了。  
在认识梅西之前，西班牙人觉得自己是自由洒脱的，他曾经认为自己一辈子都不会被情感束缚，随时都可以从一段感情中抽身离开。直到遇见梅西，他第一次陷入了情感的漩涡，在这样的沼泽中挣扎既痛苦又快乐。他会给梅西画素描，以前他从来不会画人物，在过去的瓜迪奥拉眼中那些人并没有不同，没有被自己用铅笔记录下来的必要。而梅西，他无法留住一丝他的美，他眼睛里的光，他嘴角的微笑，他内心的快乐。  
瓜迪奥拉从来拿梅西没有办法。

看着带着讨好的笑容敲响自己房门的梅西，瓜迪奥拉叹了一口气，还是让对方进来了。  
“佩普，你还在生气么？”瓜迪奥拉没有理他，但他知道自己坚持不了多久。  
“先生，你不要生气了好不好？”梅西拉着瓜迪奥拉的手，就算知道他在撒娇，就算知道他下次也不会改，但瓜迪奥拉从来拿梅西没有办法。  
他亲了亲恋人的脸颊就算是妥协了，但对方似乎想要的更多。  
“先生，可以给我画一副肖像画么？”梅西坐在了瓜迪奥拉的床上，“就像杰克和露丝那样。”  
他们第一次约会的时候看的电影就是泰坦尼克号，当时梅西刚结束比赛，就直接冲到了电影院，来看这个片子大都是情侣，整个影厅大概只有梅西一个人在看电影，而瓜迪奥拉一直在看梅西。  
西班牙人去找自己的画具，而梅西则是拿出了一件球衣，“先生，我可以穿这个画么？”  
瓜迪奥拉看了一眼那件球衣，那是很早以前的一款巴萨校队的球衣。瓜迪奥拉点了点头。  
“只穿这个。”梅西接着说。  
这时候瓜迪奥拉才意识到那件球衣是之前自己在校队踢球时的那件4号球衣。  
这太过了……  
那件球衣对梅西来说过于宽大了，领口处露出的雪白肌肤泛着水光，肩头、锁骨、脖子……年长者觉得喉咙有些痒，手里的铅笔仿佛有千斤重。阿根廷人用脚趾碰了碰瓜迪奥拉的胳膊。梅西的脚趾甲被修剪的很整齐，脚踝上有一些小伤口，小腿上是水母留下的痕迹，目光继续向上，双腿交叠在一起隐藏在球衣过长的衣摆下。  
“他只穿了我的球衣”这个想法就像是毒药一点儿点儿侵蚀着瓜迪奥拉的理智。  
他放下了画笔，握住了情人的左脚，顺着脚尖吻了上去，脚背，胫骨，膝盖……  
他抬起头，去看梅西的脸，只见他的男孩闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇正努力压抑着随时要溢出口的呻吟。也许自己应该记录下这一刻，此时的梅西就像是来自深渊的罪恶撒旦，又像是最纯洁无辜的天使，两种矛盾的美感在这个男孩身上被展现的淋漓尽致，而自己大概永远无法摆脱这个男孩的引力，莱奥他就像是太阳，而自己只是他行星中的一颗。  
而另外两颗行星正在外面撞击自己的房门……

5.  
梅西抱着腿坐在瓜迪奥拉的床上，就在刚才房间的主人被克洛普和莱因克尔拖出去了。阿根廷人对情感其实很坦诚，他从不隐藏自己的感情，有时候甚至不会去考虑后果。  
他想起了几个月前，当他第一次将那三个人约在一起。  
选择与取舍对于梅西来说没有意义，这三位恋人他全都要！  
还记得那一天四个人围着圆桌坐好，梅西说出了自己的想法，另外三人的表情已经不能用“复杂”这种简单的词汇形容了。德国人抿着嘴唇，英国皱着眉头，而西班牙人直接站起身。  
“我不接受！”瓜迪奥拉眼中的愤怒几乎要将梅西烧成灰烬，“莱奥，你不能这么贪心！”西班牙人很少这么对人说话，更不要说是对这个他一直放在心尖儿上的星星了。  
其实瓜迪奥拉很清楚自己就是在嫉妒，占有欲和骨子里的骄傲让他不能接受去分享爱情。但自己真的可以像之前无数次那样做到潇洒自如么……  
梅西没有拉住自己，瓜迪奥拉不知道如果梅西真的那样做了，自己会不会就不顾一切地留下来。在离开的最后一刻，西班牙人终究还是回头了，就像俄耳甫斯在重返人间的路上的一瞥，从此再无离开的可能。

“你差一点儿就违反条约了！”莱因克尔指着他小本子上的字对西班牙人说。  
“其实也不能怪佩普，毕竟那可是莱奥，换我也没办法拒绝。”德国人推了推眼镜，“但条约不能违背。”  
瓜迪奥拉看着与自己处境相似的两人，有些犹豫地开口了，“你们……你们真的接受了么？”  
“条约大家可是都签了字的。”  
“我不是说这个……”  
德国人和英国人对视了一眼，大概明白了瓜迪奥拉的意思。  
“你还没有接受？”  
“难怪你没有头发。”  
“其实我当初也是挣扎了很久，”英国人给自己倒了杯茶“但后来又觉得‘不愧是莱奥啊’这个大胆的想法确实是前所未闻。”  
“我其实从一开始就没有想过独占莱奥，能看到莱奥开心才是最重要的。”德国人隐藏在镜片后面的眼神晦暗不明。  
“你应该还记得吧，那个时候，莱奥的眼泪。”英国人的脸在蒸腾的水汽后面变得模糊起来。

瓜迪奥拉不是没有见过梅西的眼泪，在球场上因为受伤被强制换下而哭泣，在与好朋友分别时因为不舍而流泪，梅西是个感情丰富的人，也不擅长隐藏自己的内心，他很诚实也很坚强，他很聪明却也从不会强迫别人。瓜迪奥拉了解梅西，正是如此他才会被那个时候的泪水灼伤心脏。  
梅西一直知道自己想要什么，他也知道有些东西不能强求，但他还是会去尝试去努力去争取，哪怕遍体鳞伤……  
而天性乐观的德国人也并没有表现出来的那么洒脱，克洛普摆弄着自己的手指，回忆着当时的心情。莱奥身边不可能只有自己一个追求者，但他没想到阿根廷人会做出这样的决定。他问了自己几个问题：是否爱着莱奥？是否愿意和莱奥在一起？是否愿意让莱奥开心？在得到了内心深处肯定的回答之后，克洛普也就释然了，嫉妒的火苗被控制在玻璃瓶里，小心被封存起来。  
莱因克尔看着茶杯里的茶叶，小心地将情绪整理好，他能理解瓜迪奥拉，但让他与莱奥分开是不可能的，所以他做出了选择。这很难解释，独占欲让他一度感觉痛苦而分裂，接受这种建议真的很难，但拒绝莱奥其实更难。英国人不会去做那种尝试，他这辈子已经见够了梅西的眼泪。梅西应该是快乐的、自由的，应该肆肆意地向世界展现他的足球天赋，以及他迷人的小酒窝。

三个各怀心思的人就这样在餐桌旁坐了好久，直到楼上的梅西提出了吃烤肉的计划。

阿根廷人看了看盘子里的西兰花，又看了看穿着围裙的西班牙人。  
“我听说，西兰花吃多了会脱发……”梅西把西兰花推给瓜迪奥拉，“佩普你反正已经没有头发了，而且我也不会嫌弃你……”梅西的声音越来越小。  
“西蓝花中的营养成分，不仅含量高，而且十分全面，主要包括蛋白质、碳水化合物、脂肪、矿物质、维生素C和胡萝卜素等。据分析，每100克新鲜西蓝花的花球中，含蛋白质3.5克~4.5克，是菜花的3倍、番茄的4倍。此外，西蓝花中矿物质成分比其他蔬菜更全面，钙、磷、铁、钾、锌、锰等含量都很丰富，比同属于十字花科的白菜花高出很多。”英国作家耐心地劝说起挑食的小孩。  
德国人什么也没说只是对梅西眨了眨眼睛，在桌子下用腿碰了碰他的膝盖。阿根廷人立刻心领神会，专心致志地用餐刀将花椰菜切碎，然后趁瓜迪奥拉盛汤的功夫把花椰菜倒给了德国人。  
目睹了一切的莱因克尔扬了扬眉毛当作没看见。四个人吃完晚饭，梅西提议去小岛上的沙滩散散步。夏天的夜晚在沙滩漫步是一件很浪漫的事，但四个人并排走在沙滩上感觉还是有点儿怪怪的。于是梅西跑了两步，他的腿还有点儿痛，但他并不在意，转身倒退着走，眼前就是他的爱人们，此时的梅西觉得自己很幸福。他干脆躺在沙滩上，任由柔软的沙子埋住自己的脚。克洛普笑着躺在梅西旁边，英国人也坐在了沙滩上，瓜迪奥拉的脑门在月光下显得很亮，他用一种不赞同的目光看着三个人，直到梅西向他伸出手。

四个人躺在沙滩上看星星，耳边是海浪的声音。  
“我听房东说附近有一个山洞，要去看看么？”克洛普握住了梅西的手。  
“别听他的，那个山洞挺危险的，涨潮的时候洞口会被淹没。”莱因克尔出声阻止，伸手替梅西撩开挡住了他眼睛的头发。  
阿根廷人没说话，只是用指尖挠了挠克洛普的手心……

6  
半夜时分，半月高悬，阿根廷人套了一件黑色外套下了楼，果然就看到了在客厅沙发上坐着的克洛普，德国人对他笑了笑，洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。  
但刚出大门，就看到了不知道在门口站了多久的瓜迪奥拉。梅西想往克洛普身后躲，却被瓜迪奥拉一把抓住了手腕。  
“你不是想去探险么？”西班牙人晃动着手中的手电，他看起来像是专门准备了一番，一副野外探险者的打扮。  
月光亮的惊人，梅西裸露在外的皮肤就像水银一般闪闪发光 ，克洛普忍不住捏了捏梅西的脸颊，他的脸有点儿凉软得就像棉花糖。  
西班牙人借着手电的光仔细看着手中的地图。“这个岛又不大，地图上没有标注但应该就在沙滩附近。”  
三个人走了不久，就看到了沙滩边岩石堆，梅西脱了外套一头扎进水里，果然在水底不算深的地方找到了一个洞口。地下岩洞看起来并不是海水常年冲刷而成的天然岩洞，更像是有人刻意开凿出来的。洞内的空间不小，高大的德国人在洞里也并没有觉得太过逼仄，瓜迪奥拉把外套递给梅西，“别感冒了。”他可受不了眼睁睁地看着白花花的小家伙在眼前晃来晃去。  
岩洞比想象中要深，岩壁很湿滑，上面生长着水草一样的植物，但却是一种诡异的粉红色，在手电光的照射下发出微弱的蓝色光芒。  
克洛普用衣角擦了擦镜片上的水，仔细观察起洞内的情况“这里看起来就像探险故事里的藏宝洞。”  
“不要随便乱碰！”瓜迪奥拉警告道，梅西缩回了准备触摸洞内奇异植物的手，克洛普也不甘心地将伸向梅西臀部的手收了回去。  
三个人继续向洞内走去，水滴砸在岩石上的声音被放大了数倍，恍惚间梅西似乎还听到了别的声音，很模糊，却又近在耳边。  
“明天就是我的生日了，你们不会忘了吧。”梅西满脸促狭地看着他的你男友们。  
“你是在期待礼物么？”德国人捏了捏他的脸，“不会让你失望的。”  
“应该说今天就是你的生日了，”瓜迪奥拉给梅西看了看自己的防水手表，然后趁机亲了亲对方的额头“生日快乐，莱奥。”  
放佛被泡在了酒桶中，德国人感觉有点儿天旋地转，眼前的景象变得模糊，他的小跳蚤似乎在笑，但他看不清，眼镜明明就还在自己鼻梁上……  
就像裹在了一团棉花里，瓜迪奥拉失去了对身体的控制，整个身体变得很轻，很轻，他看见自己的手还停留在梅西的脸颊上，但却感受不到对方的提问……  
如同被置身与狂欢节游行的队伍中，各种声音从四面八方而来，模糊又嘈杂，，听不清却不能不听，想要去捂住耳朵却发现动弹不得……  
洞内的植物仿佛有了生命一般突然变得很长，蓝色的光芒也越来越亮，没过多久三人就被蓝色的水草缠绕着拖向洞内更深更暗的地方……

英国人感觉胸口被压得有点儿疼，也许是自己年纪大了又熬夜赶稿身体有点儿吃不消，莱因克尔翻个身准备继续睡，在朦胧中看到了似乎是打算偷袭自己的人，翻身压住对方，在小孩儿的腰上捏了一把，“别闹了，睡觉！”  
瓜迪奥拉在海滩上醒来的时候正赶上日出，晨光中的梅西就像是迷失在人间的天使，而此时天使的目光完全被自己占据了，他像用画笔将此刻记录下来，红色的太阳在梅西身后，当它跃出海面的瞬间就像是让眼前的人长出了翅膀。  
克洛普背着梅西回到了别墅，小家伙趴在德国人肩膀上睡着了，在岩洞里发生的事情两人都记不太清了，自己泡过水仅剩3%电量的手机收到了瓜迪奥拉的短信，看来大家都平安无事。克洛普松了一口气，背起迷迷糊糊的梅西向别墅走去。

坐在餐桌上的三个人都有点儿心不在焉，六只眼睛透过窗子看向院子里玩着足球的三个阿根廷人。  
一个进攻，一个防守，还有一个是守门员，三个人玩得不亦乐乎。  
“我就知道，他能踢足球场上的所有位置。”莱因克尔一边往咖啡里加糖一边说，完全没有注意到糖的分量已经让咖啡变成了棕色的糖浆。  
“他们撞到一起了，天啊，简直是太过了，可爱到过分！”克洛普拿着报纸的手几乎要把报纸撕碎。  
“别那么激动，现在最终要的是要搞清楚到底是怎么回事！”瓜迪奥拉拿出自己的素描本开始记录起眼前难得一见的宝贵景色。

而院子里的三人不过是因为在进攻的梅西拼抢中因为草皮过滑而摔倒了，防守的梅西想拉对方结果也滑倒了，门将梅西正准备嘲笑地上的两人就被报复性地袭击了。  
“住手莱奥。”  
“别碰我莱奥！”  
“你踩到我的衣服了，莱奥！”  
疯玩了一上午的梅西们，回到屋子时已经浑身是泥了。三张白净的小脸上沾着草屑和泥土，大而明亮的眼睛里却是心满意足的欢喜。  
“我联系了之前去巴西旅行时认识的萨满，他等会儿会和我通过视频看看到底发生了什么。”莱因克尔宣布到。  
“你们倒是接受地很快么，有什么感觉不对的地方么？”瓜迪奥拉莱奥一人一条毛巾。  
三个梅西长的一摸一样，克洛普给了他们每人一顶不同颜色的帽子。“红帽子的先说。”  
“其实也没什么不能接受的吧，有个水平相当的人作为对手还是挺有趣的。”  
“我下次可不要在做守门员了，守在门口真的没意思。”蓝帽子的梅西对瓜迪奥拉眨了眨眼睛。  
“不过我们之前也有聊过，看起来我们三个人都是莱奥·梅西，就是关于记忆方面……”白色帽子的梅西坐在莱茵克尔身边欲言又止。  
“简单点说，我只记得kop，他只记得光头。”红帽子的梅西指了指蓝帽子的自己。  
“我只记得加里。”白帽子的梅西拉了拉英国人的衣服小声说。

7  
三个梅西围着笔记本电脑坐好，电脑那头是一个穿着夏威夷风格花衬衫的胖子，“塞尔吉奥是阿根廷人，”莱因克尔的话让梅西稍微放松了一些，“他是个职业萨满，好评率有80%，剩下20%是觉得他的审美太可怕。”  
“就……感觉很……视觉系……”德国人看了看视频对面的人不禁露出了嫌弃的表情。  
“希望他足够职业吧。”瓜迪奥拉的目光无法从萨满那个鸟窝一样的发型上移开。  
“hi，我是塞尔吉奥，加里之前和我说了一些，但我还是觉得有必要亲眼确认一下，所以你们哪个是加里的男朋友？”  
“看不出来么，其实这三个孩子是一个人。”瓜迪奥拉越发不信任屏幕那边的人。  
“我猜是白帽子的那个。”萨满不知从哪儿拿了一包薯片开始吃起来。  
“其实他也没说错，”克洛普扶了扶眼镜“问题是他们这种状态会不会很危险。”  
“有什么不一样的地方么？身体上有什么突然出现的痕迹吗？”萨满的话，让三位年长者有些不好意思。  
“没有！”三个梅西齐声道，“我们刚刚在浴室冲凉的时候，有互相检查过。”  
德国人觉得鼻腔有点儿灼热，他注意到英国人用手捂住了眼睛，而西班牙人的耳朵就像西班牙海鲜饭中的螃蟹。  
脑海中已经有画面的三个糟糕的成年人已经听不见萨满接下去的问话了，不过三个梅西倒是很开心地和对方聊了起来，从阿根廷的风景聊到阿根廷的美食，从阿根廷的足球聊到阿根廷的诗歌。  
终于在某个梅西说出“我们不太喜欢看书”后对话才结束了。  
“咳咳，”瓜迪奥拉总算回过神来“所以塞尔吉奥先生，您怎么看？”  
“加里你是去了我之前提过的小岛度假么？”  
“是啊，你不是说这是奇迹之岛么。”英国人的嘴角再抽搐。  
“所以就把它当成一个奇迹吧，反正三天之后就会恢复。我订的披萨到了，下回再聊。”萨满说完就退出了视频通讯。  
克洛普耸了耸肩，“加里你选朋友的眼光真……独特……”  
“作为旅行作家，当然会认识各种各样的人。”英国人辩解道。  
“不过，还好是没什么负面影响，而且三天后就会恢复。”瓜迪奥拉摸了摸坐在自己身边的梅西的头。

大家对三个梅西在称呼上做了区分，莱因克尔的“莱奥”，克洛普的“里奥”，瓜迪奥拉的“小跳蚤”。  
“那今天的房间怎么安排？”德国人问出了自己一直想问的事。  
“昨天莱奥是在我床上睡的。”绅士的语气中带着显而易见的炫耀。  
“今天是他们20岁生日，所以……”瓜迪奥拉意有所指地扬了扬眉毛。“等他们回来就把礼物拿出来吧，今年的礼物我可是精心准备了好久。”  
等到傍晚，三个梅西才带着一身沙子回到了别墅。  
“里奥把球都给踢瘪了！”莱奥把可怜的足球递给莱因克尔。  
“我们都没在沙滩上踢过，就是又点儿不习惯。”里奥在克洛普身后对莱奥吐了吐舌头。  
“都去洗澡，不要把沙子搞得到处都是。”瓜迪奥拉推了推粘着自己的小跳蚤。  
“洗完澡出来就能吃蛋糕了。”克洛普对梅西们眨了眨眼睛。

莱因克尔趁梅西们出去踢球定了一个双层的蛋糕，签收蛋糕的西班牙人不太高兴，“你太宠他了，糖分过量对他并不好。”  
“难得的生日，就别那么严格了。”德国人充当起了调解员。“不过是鲜奶油和水果也没有那么可怕。”  
一楼浴室里的水声和嬉笑声让三个人都有点儿心猿意马，“我去把礼物拿出来。”丢下这句话莱因克尔就跑进二楼自己的房间。  
“你说我把自己作为礼物送给他如何？”克洛普的表情看起来倒是挺认真的。  
“那要不要我找一条丝带给你捆上。”瓜迪奥拉也起身向房间走去。

洗完澡的梅西们乖乖地在沙发上坐好，任克洛普用吹风机给他们吹头。  
“我觉的自己就像一个拥有了三胞胎的新手爸爸。”德国人哼着歌吐槽道。  
“那我是不是要叫你‘妈妈’？”其中一个梅西碰了碰身边梅西的胳膊。  
“反正我也不吃亏，下次要多给长辈传球啊。”  
“下次你做守门员，我保证都把球传给你，但扑不到就不关我的事儿了。”  
三个梅西的斗嘴也是挺可爱的，虽然是同一个人，但克洛普渐渐能感受到他们彼此间的小小差异了。大概就是梅西本人在对待他们三位情人时的微小不同吧，这样看来这次的“意外”简直就是梅西把自己的爱情分成了三份。

“所以KOP给我准备的生日礼物呢？”里奥的眼睛闪着光，一副期待的样子。  
“我去给你拿。”德国人用胡渣蹭了蹭里奥的脸，又在对方的额头留下了一个吻。  
“我还以为你会把自己作为礼物送给我的呢。”看着克洛普的背影，里奥小声说。  
三个大小不一的盒子摆在桌上，旁边是一个点缀着草莓猕猴桃和芒果的奶油蛋糕。  
“这个是莱奥的。”莱因克尔把盒子递给了莱奥。  
“这个是里奥的。”里奥接过克洛普手中的盒子。  
“生日快乐我的小跳蚤。”瓜迪奥拉揉了揉梅西的头，又亲了亲他的耳朵。  
打开礼物的瞬间，三位送礼人的笑容凝固了。三件一摸一样的阿根廷球衣被小心地叠好放在不同的盒子里。  
“上面有艾马尔的签名！”  
“我的也有，这是06年世界杯的球衣！”  
“这可是有着亲笔签名的落场球衣呀！”  
三个梅西凑在一起发出相同的感叹，激动地反复检查着手中球衣。

8  
“我是利物浦的教练，队员的兄弟的表亲在阿甲踢球，他的队友和艾马尔还蛮熟的。”  
“我是大学教授，学生的男朋友的父亲在阿根廷足协工作。“  
“我也就退役了十几年，职业生涯里认识就几个阿根廷球员也没什么好惊讶的吧。“  
三个人交换了各自准备礼物的心路历程，决定明年的礼物还是要提前商量一下。不过还好梅西们对礼物都很满意，干脆直接套上球衣吃起了蛋糕。  
“还有烤肉！”小跳蚤跳到西班牙人怀里狠狠地亲了一口对方锃亮的脑门。“佩普你真好。”

他们还喝了一点儿房东给房客们准备的葡萄酒，等三个小孩酒足饭饱地躺在沙发上已经是晚上10点半了，克洛普打开了客厅的音响自己先唱了一首德语歌，歌声结束德国人赢得了里奥的热烈掌声和一个奶油般甜蜜的亲吻。生日会进入了拉歌环节，瓜迪奥拉甚至还拉着晕乎乎的小跳蚤跳起了贴面舞。

凌晨2点莱因克尔抱着像考拉一样粘着自己的莱奥回到了房间，来到房间里的盥洗室英国人用温水打湿的毛巾给迷迷糊糊的梅西擦着脸。  
“加里，我想洗澡，身上黏糊糊的。”莱奥一边说着一边把上衣脱掉，“加里，来帮帮我，我头晕。”20岁的小孩撒着娇往莱因克尔身上蹭。  
年轻人的体温比自己要高，再加上盥洗室中充斥着葡萄酒和水果蛋糕的味道，英国绅士觉得自己的理智已经濒临崩溃。莱奥打开了淋浴喷头，凉水让室内的温度降低了一点儿，但这对莱因克尔并没有什么作用。  
毛巾被丢在了一边，英国人的衬衫湿透了，黏在身上勾勒出这位不惑之年的男人让同龄人羡慕的身材。莱因克尔解开扣子的时候清楚地听见了莱奥吞咽口水的声音，年长者笑了拉着对方的手放到自己胸口，“莱奥要来帮帮我么？”  
酒精灼烧着阿根廷人的大脑，凉水冲刷着阿根廷人的身体，手掌下的触感让梅西有些意乱情迷，他低着头开始解扣子，但颤抖的手指完全不受控制。莱因克尔低头亲了亲梅西被水打湿的头发，有些好笑地看着小孩笨拙地和自己的扣子搏斗着，却连一个扣子也战胜不了。  
过了一会儿，梅西抬起头，棕色的眼睛正酝酿着一泓清泉，“加里，我帮不了你，我把你的扣子扯掉了……”他摊开手，手心里是一枚白色的衬衫扣子。  
你永远抵抗不了他对你的诱惑，即使也许他其实并没有想要去诱惑你。  
英国人在梅西一抬眼的动作中彻底缴械投降，他抱住的是他的天使也是他的缪斯，是他的生命之光也是他的欲望之火。  
“加里，”剩下的话语消失在唇齿之间。  
莱茵克尔把淋浴的水温调高，室内的温度继续攀升，直到两个人都变得有些气喘吁吁。  
“我已经成年了。”梅西在对方的耳边轻声说，他的胳膊缠绕着着英国人的脖子，赤裸的胸口隔着衬衫烫伤了莱因克尔的心脏。扣子掉落在地上的声音被放大了无数倍，就像是烟花在梅西的大脑中炸裂开来，他撕扯着对方的衣服，妄图去触碰年长者的每一寸肌肤，却被对方牢牢按在了墙上。  
背后是冰凉的瓷砖，身前是滚烫的肉体，梅西觉得自己要被这冰与火的感觉逼疯了。对方的手掌顺着自己的脊梁向下滑动，这让梅西想起了在海滩上涂防晒的过程，那是一种磨人的甜蜜经历。  
年轻的阿根廷人浑身无力，颤抖的双手停留在对方的皮带上，而自己的运动裤已经完全湿透松垮垮地挂在腰上。对方的手带着炽热的温度粗鲁地扯掉了梅西的裤子，白色的内裤因为温水的关系已经变得透明，水流顺着腰线没入一片纯白之中，年轻人臀部的美好曲线让莱因克尔意乱情迷甚至有些口干舌燥。  
“莱奥……我……”莱因克尔的呼吸变得粗重，声音变得沙哑，他努力控制着自己但似乎并没有什么作用，他不想吓到梅西，希望能给他的爱人一次美好又难忘的经历。  
“加里，帮帮我……我难受……”莱奥的声音有些颤抖，男人的手停留在自己腰间迟迟没有动作，可怜的阿根廷人委屈得几乎要哭出来了，醉酒的状态让他整个人变得既敏感又脆弱，不仅仅是身体上，还包括心理上。他觉得英国人就是在故意为难自己，就是在一点儿一点儿折磨着自己，逼迫着自己，眼睁睁地看着他深陷欲望的沼泽无法自拔。  
年长的英国人注意到了梅西的心思，他温柔地亲吻着小孩儿的眼睛，轻声道“那可能会有点儿疼，你准备好了么……”梅西的脖子都红了，他把脸埋住对方胸口，点了点头。  
臀部被大力揉捏着，再也压抑不住的呻吟从唇边倾泻而出，一种酥酥麻麻的感觉就像触电一样顺着尾椎直冲大脑，迟钝的大脑被这样刺激着，让从未经历过这些的梅西又害怕又期待。他配合着莱因克尔的每一个动作，哪怕这让他感到害羞。内裤早就被丢在了一边，梅西赤裸着身体站在淋浴下，双手撑着墙，水流让一切变得容易，莱因克尔尽己所能地满足着他的爱人，同时也贪婪地从对方身上索取着快乐。他的手指穿过爱人被打湿的头发，去触摸对方柔软娇嫩的双唇，而阿根廷人也任由男人将自己拖入滔天的情欲巨浪，开始的疼痛之后是一种难以用语言形容的快乐，自己仿佛变成了一条船，在暴风雨中航行，漩涡与暗流，礁石与雷电，就这样在狂风暴雨中沉沉浮浮，被撕扯、被挤压、被打得粉碎又被重新拼凑。耳边粗重的喘息声在水气中变得模糊，最终伴随着巨大的雷鸣风雨都停了下来，乌云消散，海面重归平静，一切都结束了。  
当两人都心满意足地回到床上时梅西连手指头都动不了了，就这样被拥抱着进入了梦乡，而看着恋人腰间自己留下的痕迹，英国人又给了怀中人一个充满爱意的吻。。

9.  
德国人又从冰箱里拿出了几罐啤酒，却被身后的梅西制止了。  
“Kop你喝太多了。”阿根廷人皱着眉头夺过克洛普手中的啤酒喝了一口，吐了吐舌头“不好喝。”  
“德国的啤酒可好喝了，”克洛普一把抱住梅西，就着他的手又喝了两口，“我个人更喜欢黑啤酒，它产于杜塞尔多夫和鲁尔区，它不像清啤酒那样苦，口感上稍带甜味。”  
“蜂蜜那种甜么？”梅西有些好奇地凑到德国人嘴边去闻，结果被喷了一口酒气。  
“是啤酒的甜，”克洛普张嘴去咬梅西的鼻子，“它的颜色相当深，是那种咖啡一样的棕色，就像你眼睛的颜色。”他抱紧了梅西，“下次跟我一起去一趟德国吧，我出生的地方离黑森林很近。那时德国最大的森林山脉，西边和南边是莱茵河谷，我少年时会骑行去那附近野餐。”  
“会有黑森林蛋糕么？”阿根廷人亲了亲克洛普的下巴，“我有点儿饿了。”  
“我藏了一点儿蛋糕，在房间的床头柜上。”平时看起来不修边幅的德国人在某些方面总是格外细心体贴。  
梅西躺在克洛普的床上品尝着最后一块蛋糕，不过躺在床上吃东西可不是什么好习惯，比如一个手滑，叉子上的一大坨奶油就滑落到衣服上，梅西手忙脚乱地把衣服脱了，却把床单上也蹭上了奶油。  
当克洛普收拾好啤酒罐回到卧室，看到的就是赤裸着上身趴在床上添奶油的梅西。这画面对德国人来说有点儿太刺激了。  
“抱歉啊，KOP，把你的床弄脏了。”梅西抬起头，嘴边是白色的奶油痕迹，脸上还沾着水果的汁液，克洛普捧起他的脸去舔吻上面的果汁和奶油。  
“KOP，你也饿了么？”梅西抱住对方，仰起脖子任由克洛普如同细雨般的吻落在自己身上。他的腿缠上了德国人的腰，一个用力把克洛普压在了床上。  
居高临下地看着德国人的机会可不多，梅西决定好好把握机会，看着沾着奶油的手指被身下人含在嘴里，阿根廷人露出了满意的笑容，不知从那里扯了一条红色的丝巾，里奥用它绑住了克洛普的手腕。德国人没有反抗，反而兴趣盎然地期待着小家伙接下来的动作，梅西费力地脱掉了德国人的上衣后又将最后一点儿奶油蛋糕倒在对方的胸口。  
“KOP就是我的生日礼物了，拆了包装之后，就可以品尝了。”梅西笑着舔了舔嘴唇，他俯下身伸手摘掉对方的眼镜，接着他开始亲吻德国人的额头，眼睛，鼻梁，梅西的吻很轻，让克洛普想起了落在玫瑰花瓣上的蝴蝶。紧接着一个刺激的深吻，将克洛普拖入了另一种截然不同的氛围里，梅西的吻青涩却情色，谈不上技巧却充满了感情，有那么一瞬间德国人觉得压在自己身上的就是一个吸食魂魄的妖精，是诱骗浮士德的魔鬼。  
一吻结束，失去了眼镜的克洛普只能眯着眼睛去观察身上的妖精，20岁是个奇妙的年龄，尚未完全褪去了少年的稚嫩却也沾染了少许成年人的风情。梅西一只手摆弄这德国人的眼镜，一只手在德国人身上四处点火。  
“KOP你觉得我戴眼镜的样子怎么样？”德国人的眼镜对梅西来说有点儿大，顺着他高挺的鼻梁往下滑，现在的阿根廷人不着寸缕，虽然看不见，但克洛普能感受到。  
梅西光滑浑圆的臀部正摩擦着自己腰腹，而他的唇舌正在自己的胸口胡作非为。粘腻的奶油因为过高的体温而逐渐融化，灵巧的舌头在德国人身上留下太过色情的痕迹。自己大概真的会被这个妖精吃得渣都不剩吧，克洛普思考着，死死地盯着梅西此时被情欲笼罩的脸，看着他像小猫一样舔着自己身上的奶油，40岁的男人觉得自己的心已经化成了一滩水。眼镜已经滑到了鼻尖，梅西从镜片上方观察着被自己“折磨”的男人，“我可以尝尝德国香肠么？”说这话的时候他的牙齿已经咬住了牛仔裤的金属拉链。  
“味道如何？”克洛普努力维持着自己年长者的骄傲，但声音中的颤抖还是暴露了他此刻的焦躁，他迫不及待地想要进入那个尚未开发的处女地。  
“太大了，也许我应该切片品尝。”梅西揉了揉有些酸痛的腮帮子。  
“喂喂喂，你这样说，香肠可是会软掉的”德国人缩了缩腿，“不过，也许你可以试试换一张嘴。”凭借着身材的优势，克洛普成功逆转了两人的位置。  
被压在身下的梅西红着脸看着克洛普用洁白的牙齿咬住红色丝巾的一端，这种视觉上的巨大冲击让刚刚20岁的男孩儿感到既害羞又兴奋，“礼物我就帮你拆了，好好享受吧。”德国人男人的声音格外性感。  
双腿环住了对方的腰，讨好似的搂住男人的脖子，“或者，你要不要先试试阿根廷牛奶？”狡猾的小家伙在耳边吹着气，德国人差点儿缴械投降。  
在品尝完新鲜的“阿根廷牛奶”之后，身下的“小奶牛”已经湿得一塌糊涂，眼镜也脏兮兮地歪到了一边。  
温热的手掌替他擦掉脸上混合着奶油的汗水和泪水，温柔地将眼镜摘掉，熟悉的带着胡渣的吻让梅西觉得格外安心。  
身体一点儿点儿被打开，白色的液体让进入变得顺利而特别，尽力睁开眼睛去看那个因为自己而疯狂的男人，失去了镜片的阻隔他看清了对方泛红的眼角和眼神中的暴雨狂风，也看清了对方眼睛中那个贪婪的自己。  
看着身下被自己欺负惨了的小孩儿，克洛普依然觉得不够，甚至想将对方揉碎了吞到肚子里，或者将自己烧成灰融在对方的血液中。在攀上顶峰的一刻，德国人咬住了阿根廷人洁白的脖子，红色的齿痕渗出了血丝，那是自己留下的印记，克洛普这样想着带着微笑抱起软成一颗棉花糖的梅西走进了浴室。床单已经被两人折腾得不成样子，也许今天又要睡沙发了，德国人有些担心自己的腰了。

10.  
被梅西按在书桌旁的一刻，瓜迪奥拉就已经意识到小跳蚤肯定在计划什么，但他还是按照对方的意思接过一本诗集看了起来。  
那是一本情诗集，西班牙人打赌梅西递给自己的时候一定没有注意这些。目光正好落在阿根廷诗人的作品上“在夜里在你身旁，词语是线索，钥匙。 一个国王，欲死的欲望。 你的身体总是，一个珍爱的醒悟的空间。”西班牙人合上书，他的身体正在被看不见的烈火灼烧，也许自己真的需要一把钥匙，去打开那个珍爱的空间。  
“佩普，佩普，这件衣服真的太大了，我记得艾马尔他也没有那么高大吧。”穿着阿根廷球衣的梅西就像偷穿大人衣服的小孩。他赤着脚，衣摆盖住了他挺翘的屁股，过大的领口滑过了肩膀，弯腰的时候瓜迪奥拉甚至能隐约窥见他胸口的粉红。  
“要继续么，上次的画还没有完成吧。”小家伙坐到了瓜迪奥拉腿上，双手环住了男人的脖子，但看到对方一副不为所动的样子小孩儿有点儿着急了，他咬着嘴唇伸手去扯男人的领带。想到对方在自己的生日上穿着西装马甲一本正经的样子，梅西的耳朵几乎烧了起来，他当时还搂着自己跳起了贴面舞呢。  
男人叹了口气，这可把阿根廷小孩吓坏了，他停下动作皱起鼻子委屈巴巴地看着瓜迪奥拉。  
瓜迪奥拉从来拿梅西没有办法。  
西班牙男人亲了亲对方的额头，“去床上，我们继续。”手掌托着小孩的屁股，任由对方的腿缠上了自己的腰。有些粗暴地将人丢在床上，瓜迪奥拉就走向了书桌，从抽屉里拿出了一瓶润滑液和几个安全套。  
“你居然……准备得这么……周到。”梅西小声说。  
西班牙人摘掉了手表，脱掉了马甲搭在椅子的靠背上，然后他单手解开了领带，但他并没有把浅蓝色的领带放到一边，而是拿着它向床边走来。  
价格不菲的真丝质地意料之外的结实，被捆住手腕的梅西被翻了过来，在对方的引导下摆出了一个格外羞耻的姿势。  
双膝跪在床上，臀部高高翘起，半长的头发被抓着只能被迫仰着头去舔舐男人的手指。瓜迪奥拉的手指带着剥茧，在柔嫩的口腔中肆虐，生理性的泪水混着口水滴落在枕头上。内裤被扒掉了，他听见身后的人解开皮带的声音。那条皮带是去年自己送给对方的生日礼物，梅西对时尚并不了解，但他还是咬咬牙买下了那个以高档、优雅、性感而闻名于世的品牌。而现在那条皮带被对方拿在手里，带着皮革特有的冰凉感贴上了自己的大腿。  
瓜迪奥拉并没有用力，但皮带依然在梅西雪白的臀部留下了刺目的痕迹。  
“佩普，佩普，”疼痛带来了难以言预的兴奋，梅西尖叫着到达了巅峰。冰冷的液体被涂抹在臀缝，顺着大腿往下流的感觉让梅西忍不住去合拢双腿，但被身后的人阻止了。男人让梅西用嘴咬开了安全套的包装，然后用皮带代替了领带，又用领带蒙住了梅西的眼睛。  
黑暗中的梅西变得愈发敏感，被进入的时候对方的喘息让他再次陷入了情欲的漩涡，一遍遍叫着对方的名字，阿根廷人已经彻底失去了对身体的控制，只能像个玩具一样任对方摆弄，而疼痛带来的灭顶快感几乎要把自己逼疯。  
不知道过了多久，男人退出了他的身体，粘稠的液体射了他一脸，蒙住眼睛的领带被粗鲁地扯掉了。映入眼帘的是男人被情欲笼罩的脸，这是梅西第一次在这个几乎称得上冷酷的男人脸上看到这种疯狂的表情。“你真应该看看你现在的样子。”瓜迪奥拉的声音低沉又陌生，额头上薄薄的汗水闪闪发亮。  
梅西无意识地伸出舌头舔掉了唇边的白色液体，这个举动就像是落在高温油锅里的一滴水，眼前的男人用力抱住了梅西，仿佛要把他融入自己的骨肉中去。  
再次被进入时已经没有那么疼了，但梅西的脚趾还是夹紧了床单，洁白的床单被扯出色情的皱褶。瓜迪奥拉解开了皮带，细密的吻落在被勒出的红痕上，此时的西班牙人就像一个虔诚的信徒，如果忽略他埋在梅西身体里的东西。  
梅西呻吟着被这个“信徒”折叠成一个不可思议的姿势，从各种角度被进入，但每一次进入都能精准地找到他的敏感点。  
“佩，佩普，啊，先生……”梅西几乎说不出完整的话“先生，我，我想，想看着你。”男人停下了动作，深色的眼睛死死地盯着怀中的男孩，“先生？”梅西有些疑惑，他伸出手去触碰男人的脸，男人接下来的动作很轻柔，他亲吻着梅西的指尖，缓慢而坚定的动作让梅西感受到另一种截然不同的快感，那是一种被小心呵护的感觉。  
在攀上顶峰的那一刻，男孩在男人的背上留下了不浅的抓痕，而瓜迪奥拉也在梅西的耳朵后面留下了自己的痕迹。

夏天还很长，厨房传来了炖牛肉的香味，西班牙人正穿着围裙在灶台前忙活，思考着如何让小家伙心甘情愿地吃下西兰花。  
德国人扶着腰坐上了驾驶座，他要去镇上采购足够剩下几天使用的生活必需品，一边检查着采购清单，一边将一些计生用品加了进去。  
有轻微洁癖的英国人将洗干净的床单从洗衣机里扯出来，然后又塞进了一条脏的，估量着完成全部清洗工作大概还需要一个小时。  
二楼的小家伙还没有起床，但没有人去催他。阳光透过玻璃洒在别墅唯一干净的一条床单上，独一无二的梅西感觉自己就像被三量卡车辗过一样，连睁开眼皮的力气都没有。  
腰上的指印，脖子上的齿痕，手腕上的勒痕……也许几天后就会消失了，但梅西知道有些东西已经刻入了血骨，永远也不会被遗忘。


End file.
